Who Are We to Judge
by animekiss2012
Summary: Four strange girls end up in New York and bring trouble with them. They must team up with the turtles to defeat the forces of evil, but will they fall in love as well. Are the girls more than what they seem to be. WORST SUMMARY EVER but this is my first tmnt fanfic so... help me
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first TMNT fanfic. I do NOT own TMNT just my OC's. It is the TMNT 2007 movie version. I really like that version. ^.^  
**

* * *

Feudal Japan

It was a sunny day in Japan. Four little girls played down by a stream right outside a village.

"Stop splashing me Seiko!" screamed one little girl. She was sitting right be side the stream wading her feet in the water.  
"Oh come on Akemi, I know your hot over there." replied the girl named Seiko. The little girl named Akemi sighed and said "Your right, but I'm afraid something bad will happen if I put my entire body in the water." Seiko scoffed and went back to splashing around in the water

"I thought you said you felt some-what connected to the water." asked a different little girl who seemed to be searching for something in the bed of the stream. " I do Haya its just... " Akemi drifted off.

"Can you not swim, Akemi?" asked another little girl, who appeared a bit older than the rest. She was standing near Akemi holding her blue kimono up so it wouldn't get wet. " I- I never really tried Kazu. " Akemi admitted

"So that's it then!" Seiko said storming over to Akemi with her hands on her hips. " You just need to get your butt up and learn how!"  
"B-but I-I don't really want to." she stuttered. Seiko bent over and glared at her. " You need to get the hell up and at least try!" Seiko lectured loudly to which Akemi grew more terrified of her.

"You shouldn't curse at such a young age Seiko." Kazu mentioned ignoring Akemi's frighten state. " Whatever!" Seiko replied "The girl needs to at least try. People who just give up with out trying make me sick!" Seiko grabbed Akemi's arm and pulled her to her feet. Akemi whimpered at Seiko's sudden force.  
Kazu began to get worried by Seiko's sudden outburst. " Seiko please!" Kazu cried rushing over to try and pry Seiko's grasp from Akemi's arm.

Haya, the youngest, just sat in the water, not caring if her mandarin kimono got wet, and watched the three struggle in the water.

"Seiko just leave her be!" Kazu pleaded. Akemi cried from all the force." Kazu if she learns how to swim now it will benefit her in the futuuurrre!"

SPLASH!

All three fell into the water. Seiko pushed herself onto all fours and said."See now you'll have to learn how to- huh?"

She paused and stared at Akemi who laid there in the water glowing. "Oh my." Kazu stood up and clasped her hands over her mouth. The glow faded and there Akemi was with gills on the sides of her neck. Her face was marked with strange violet streaks coming down her forehead to the bridge of her nose and from her jaw line to her cheek bones. Kazu and Seiko were shocked to see that at the end of Akemi's lavender kimono weren't legs and feet anymore but a violet fish tail.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Akemi shrieked " What happened? What am I?" " A fish." Haya stated.

" You aren't children from the village." said another voice. A man looking a bit off stood at the top of the hill staring at the four girls. Kazu grabbed Haya's hand as the man descended down the hill towards them. When he arrived near them he was surprised to see poor little Akemi in the state she was in. "C-can you help me?" she asked

"Hell no!" Seiko yelled " That man won't be coming near you!"

"My my do you have a mouth." the man replied. "Fine if you don't want me near you. Move her out of the water." the man suggested. They did so and as soon as she was out, her tail and gills disappeared, but her marks still remained. Akemi stood up but stumbled a little as she did so.

"What am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"Unwanted." the man answered taking a seat on the ground. Kazu stared at the man while Seiko glared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked angrily.

" If you stay around here the villagers will eventually find out about your friend. They will set out to kill her." Kazu, still grasping Haya's hand walked over to comfort the now crying Akemi.

"Look what you did! You made her cry!" Seiko yelled. The man just sat there with his cheek resting on his hand with an careless face. Akemi only cried harder. " Apologize now you jerk!" Seiko pointed at him fiercely, causing her maroon kimono sleeve to rise exposing her right forearm. There, her arm was covered in dark red scales. The man noticed this and stood up walking toward Seiko.

"Stay away from us you sick bastard!" She yelled. The man ignored her and grabbed her arm to observe it. "What are you children?" he asked. " W-what do you mean?" Seiko asked. "This, your forearm is like that of a lizard."

Seiko snapped her arm back. " Its just a really bad rash!" she assumed

"No, you and that one are really strange creatures. You all best go home." the man said.  
"But we don't really have a home." Haya said. "You don't have a home." the man said now very interested.

Hesitantly Kazu nodded grasping Haya's hand tighter and sticking close to Akemi. Seiko stood right in front of them glaring daggers into the strange man before them. " You four may live with me." the man smiled . Kazu, finally letting go of Haya's hand, walked up to stand by Seiko.

"What is your name?" Kazu asked. The man smirked " Hisashi."

" I'm most grateful of your offer but we cannot except it." Kazu said bowing to him. " We will leave and not bother this village anymore." Kazu turned around and walked to the other girls with Seiko right behind her. The man only smiled and his eyes became dark.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next thing the girls knew was that they were in a dark room with the only light being from the moon shining through the small window.

Kazu, being the first to come to her senses looked around. She tried to move but her hands and feet were bind together by rope. She looked to her left to find Seiko trying to rip off the rope with her teeth. Kazu then looked to her right and saw Akemi waking up herself. But where was Haya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Please no don't put me there!" they heard Haya scream. Kazu and Seiko looked at each other then frantically tried to get free from there ropes. They heard Haya's desperate cry again. " Seiko!" Kazu cried.

"I-I'm trying!" Seiko replied. Akemi who then caught on started to try and wiggle free.

"Noooooo!" they heard Haya scream again. Seiko then became angry and fire flared on her arms and burned the ropes off. She then wasted no time in untying the ropes around her feet. Akemi was shocked to see that fire had just erupted from her friend. Once free, Seiko untied the ropes from Kazu's wrist and went to find Haya. Kazu then hurriedly untied the ropes around her feet and then untied Akemi.

"Where are we?" Akemi asked. "I don't know but we need to find Haya." Kazu had a very determined look on her face.

"Leave her alone!" they heard Seiko yell. The two children ran into the other room only to find Haya tied just as they were. Seiko was standing in front of her with a _bokken_ in her hands.

In front of her was the man from earlier, Hisashi. The two girls ran over to Haya and began to untie her.

"Why the hell did you bring us here!" Seiko demanded. The man only looked at them."Answer me damn it!"

The man's eyes suddenly turned a bright red and white. His arms then grew longer out of the sleeves of his kimono. Two more pair of limbs shot out of his shoulders and the sides of his stomach. The four girls grew terrified.

"W-what are-" Seiko started but was cut off as Hisashi grabbed all the girls necks and slammed them against the wall behind them.

"You four children are very powerful creatures. You all have very strange abilities. You all will stay with me-"

"Like hell we will!" Seiko shouted. Her brown eyes widen as her fury grew, she griped the hand around her neck and fire erupted from her hands again. Hisashi shrieked in pain and drew his hand back.

Seiko then hurriedly burned his other hands that held the other girls. Hisashi quickly let them drop to the ground. Kazu grabbed Haya's hand and dragged her out of the hut with Seiko and Akemi right behind.

"Come on hurry!" Kazu called. Kazu was scared. Why did that man kidnap them? What was he going to do to Haya? Kazu gripped Haya's hand harder. "Ow! Kazu your hurting me!" Haya cried "Kazu slow down!" Akemi yelled. Kazu stopped. The three girls panted heavily.

They were now deep in the forest. They had no idea where they were.

"What are we gonna do? I'm pretty sure that creep is after us." Seiko asked worriedly.

"What did he want with us?" Akemi questioned as she gripped the sides of her head and sunk down to the ground.

"Kazu let go of my hand your really hurting me!" Haya began to tear up and tried to tug her hand free. Kazu's grip only tighten.

"What was he doing to you Haya?" Kazu asked softly. Her long curly white hair hid her face. "W-what?" Haya asked

"What," Kazu whimpered softly "What was he doing to you!" Kazu lifted her head up to look Haya in the eye. Kazu was now crying. "I-I don't know." Haya let the tears fall from her eyes. Kazu pulled Haya into a hug.

"I can't lose you." Kazu whispered

"Well this is heartwarming." said a familiar voice. The girls looked behind them to find Hisashi still in his spider like form. He began to charge at them but Seiko quickly created a barrier of fire between them.

"Quick this way!" Kazu yelled taking Haya's hand and leading them all in a different direction. Hisashi jumped over the fire and went after them.

The girls ran with all their might, until Akemi tripped over a vine. Seiko stopped as well as Kazu and Haya.

"Your so clumsy Akemi." Seiko complained as she helped Akemi up. " I got you now!" the girls heard his voice again. The girls all gathered around each other as he neared them.

"S-Seiko." Kazu urged her. "Right!" Seiko stood in front of them and put her arms out in front of her.

_"Sayonara."_ she smirked... Nothing happened. "W-what?" Seiko panicked. Hisashi smiled. "Nice try." He then grabbed all their necks. "L-let us go." Kazu pleaded

_"Kore wa anata no masutadesu. Watashi ga iu yo_ _ni_ _okonau. Karera no enerugi o ubau, watashi ni sore o ataeru!"_ 'This is your master. Do as I say. Take their energy and give it to me.' he chanted.

The girls felt little hands on them but didn't see anyone, they soon felt their energy fade, and they began to grow tired.

"P-please." Kazu cried. Hisashi only laughed. Akemi lose consciousness, as well as Haya.

Seiko and Kazu were just about to give in when suddenly they fell to the ground with Akemi's and Haya's unconscious bodies and Hisashi's cut off limbs. Kazu scrabbled over to Haya and Akemi to make sure they were okay. Seiko looked around to try and figure out why they were released. She found a very tall man with short blue hair, in his hands was a katana.

Seiko watched as he battled with Hisashi. The man slashed a big scar across Hisashi's chest. Hisashi screamed out in pain and fell to the ground holding his chest with the one arm he had left

"I will get you children again." he promised and disappeared.

The man put away his katana and turned to the four girls. " Are you all alright." he asked Seiko nodded before she passed out. The man chuckled and approached Kazu.

"Stay away from us!" she yelled. "My name is Kenshin, what is yours?" he asked kneeling in front of her. "K-Kazu." she gave in finding trust in his eyes. "Come. I will help you and your friends." he reached out to grab Akemi but Kazu put her hand in front of his.

"You can trust me." he said. Kazu let him grab Akemi and put her over his shoulder. He then grabbed Haya and put her in his left arm and Seiko in his right. He then started to walk into the darkness of the forest with Kazu right next to him.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Years later...

"Is that all you got Kazu." Seiko taunted. Kazu only smiled. Kazu and Seiko quickly ran towards each other and engaged into hand to hand combat. Seiko threw a punch towards Kazu's stomach, but Kazu grabbed it and twisted it. Seiko threw her fist to Kazu's head but she caught that too and twisted it as well. She then kicked Seiko in the stomach sending her to the ground.

"You beat her again Kazu!" Haya cheered. "That's 45 for Kazu and 7 for Seiko!" Akemi announced.

"Whatever, that score will change!" Seiko said. Haya laughed "Maybe it's your enormous hips getting in the way." she teased putting her hands on her hips and swaying them side to side.

"Sh-shut up!" she yelled her face now flushed. Akemi and Kazu giggled. "Shut your damn mouth! If you need me I will be practicing with my Suntetsu's" Seiko stormed off.

Kazu contained her small laughter and said, "Yes, I should practice with my bow and arrows too." she left leaving Akemi and Haya. "Would you like to play with me Akemi?" Haya asked sweetly. "Um how about we continue our studies." Akemi suggested not really wanting to play any childish games. After all they were around the ages 16,17,18, and 19.

"Akemi, Haya, gather Kazu and Seiko and meet me in the meditation room, I have to tell you all something , it is very important." said a man dressed in a grey haori and blue hakama. He was tall, with short blue hair with a grey streak on his bang. "Hai, Master Kenshin." Akemi replied with a bow.

"Did you need to see us Master Kenshin?" Seiko asked as all four girls knelled before him. "Yes, do you remember Hisashi?" he asked

The girls nodded in response. "Well, I fear that he is back and more powerful. He wants the power you all posses. I am sending you all away to a place he won't find you until a very long time."

"Where are you sending us?" Haya asked. "I am sending you many years into the future. This way over time he will grow weak. Although, this will not render him powerless anymore." he explained.

"Wait I don't understand," Kazu said " If he has grown more powerful than why does he still want our power? And what do you mean he will not find us until a very long time? If we are in the future past many years will he not be dead?" realization suddenly hit her "won't you die?"

The girls eyes widen at the question. Master Kenshin sighed, "In time, yes. I have trained you all enough. You all are very good fighters. However, the reasons why I am sending you all, is because if Hisashi captures you all now he may become strong enough where no one can stop him. If you all go you will find a great teacher and his followers, they will show their hospitality, and together you all will be able to end Hisashi."

"But what if he is already defeated before he reaches that time period?"Seiko asked. "Nothing will be able to stop him, Hisashi is two powerful to be stopped, especially when you are gone.

"I'm sorry Master, but how is all this possible. Traveling to the future? That is only a mere thought in my mind. Master Kenshin how do you know that there is some one that will take us in like that?" Akemi asked. She was completely confused about the possibility of this all.

"I will explain that to you later. I have something for you all." he turned and took out four silver packages. One with a white ribbon on it , one with a pink ribbon on it, another with a violet ribbon and one with an tan ribbon. He gave the packages to them.

"Please go put them on." their master instructed.

Kazu went to her room and pulled the white ribbon on the pulled out the material and admired it. Quickly she undressed and pulled on the short black tights that went to her knees. She then put on the dark blue silk shirt trimmed with black and wrapped the black sash around her waist. The shirt stopped right at her mid thigh with slits on its side that went up only an inch. The long sleeves stopped right at her knuckles. She put on the dark blue shoes. Kazu looked at herself in the mirror with her turquoise eyes, her long curly white hair reaching her stomach and waist. She then went out of her room and back to her master.

Seiko opened the package with the pink ribbon and pulled out a black sleeveless robe that went up to the middle of her neck and ended tight on her hips. She tied the maroon sash around her waist. She then pulled on the maroon tights that went to her knees. She put on the black shoes and looked at herself in the mirror with her dark brown eyes. She retied her cherry red hair in a high ponytail and eyed the dark red wrap around her right forearm and sighed. She walked out of her room and went back to sit with her Master.

Akemi slid the door close to her room and unwrapped the package with the violet ribbon. She put on the black tights that went to her calves and pulled on the dark purple robe and tied the black sash right under her chest. Unlike Kazu's sleeves that were huge on her arms, Akemi's sleeves were tight on her arms and ended right at her wrist. She put on the dark purple shoes. She pulled her short jet black hair into a side low ponytail. Akemi looked at her self in the mirror with her violet eyes and gave herself a thumbs up, and went to meet her friends and Master.

Haya excitedly opened the package with the tan ribbon. She pulled out a dark orange shirt. She pulled on the shirt that stopped right before her knees. She pulled on her brown tights that stopped right below her knees. She tied the dark brown sash around her waist and pulled on the dark orange shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror with her hazel eyes and shook her head making her curly brown locks bounce. She giggled and ran out the room to go back to her Master.

"You all look beautiful." Kenshin complimented. " I have another gift for you." he smiled and stood up and walked to a table behind him. He first came up to Kazu with a tall beautiful bow and many blue arrows in a grey sack.

Kazu took them and bowed, " _Domo arigatou gozaimasu_." she said. He also handed her a dagger.

He then walked up to Seiko and handed her long silver Suntetsu's with beautiful designs in them. She bowed,_ "Domo arigatou gozaimasu.__"_

He then walked up to Akemi and handed her a gorgeous Horimono with a beautifully designed sheath. She bowed, _"Domo arigatou gozaimasu."_

Finally he approached Haya and handed her a long golden staff that had many gold, silver, and maroon patterns.  
_"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." _she hugged him. The other three girls all joined in a group hug.

"Go pack very few things, we will leave soon." he left them. They did as they were told.

They met him out side and they began walking through woods, they soon arrived at a cave.

"I know because I had a vision the other night." Kenshin said. The sun was now setting

_"Sumimasen?" _Akemi asked "To your questions earlier Akemi. I know because I had a vision. It showed the teacher and his followers and this cave.''

"Go, I sense Hisashi approaching.''

"WHAT!?" Haya yelled. "B-but what about you?!"

"I will be alright just go." Kazu turned to him " Thank you for everything." she then bowed to him and the other girls followed suit. They then turned to go through the cave.

"Wait!" Kenshin called before they disappeared in the darkness. " Do not judge this teacher and his followers."

"Who are we to judge?" Kazu asked and the four girls turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Kenshin drew his sword and ran into the forest.

The girls continued to walk into the darkness. " What are we doing we should go help him!" Seiko yelled

"Everything will be fine Seiko." Kazu eased " Oh yeah how the hell do you know?! We don't even know where we're going!" Seiko pressed

Kazu stopped walking and faced Seiko. "I trust Kenshin, don't you?" she asked

"O-of course I do." Seiko crossed her arms. Kazu only turned around and continued walking."We will figure everything out when we get there. I promise." she said.

They kept walking for what seemed like hours, until they came to a portal. "I-I don't know about this." Akemi said. Kazu closed her eyes and drew in a breath and stepped in. Haya followed her, then Seiko,then Akemi.

All four girls stepped out on a shore. They faced an ocean. "Oh great now where do we go!" Seiko yelled

"Seiko keep your voice down." Kazu said softly. She turned around and saw many tall buildings and lights.

"We have to find this 'Great teacher and hid followers'." Kazu announced

* * *

.**Okay so that is the first chapter to 'Who Are We to Judge' I stayed up to 2:00 am because i really wanted to finish it. Please tell me how you like it. tell me any ideas you may have because i have no idea where this is going... well i do have some idea. but please REVIEW this is one of my first fanfic. LET ME KNOW ^.^ Bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange New Land

**Ok so I got a couple of good reviews for this fanfic. I really appreciate you guys and thank you for your support. I feel this fanfic didn't start off to good but I'm going to keep going anyway and things will get better. Please keep reviewing I don't mind if you suggest something. In fact that will be most helpful. There are some things that I forgot to mention about the last chapter. For instance a ****_bokken _****is a wooden sword that is used to practice. You can always look it up. Haori and Hakama is traditional Japanese clothing for men. Anyway I do not own TMNT just my OC's**

* * *

Kazu's POV

So many lights everywhere. It was so beautiful. I was amazed, at how so much could change over the years.

Everything was different, the people, as we walked past some of the residents had strange colorful patterns and designs marked over there skin. Some had piercing on their ears and noses and lips. What really made me sick was that some had big circles right through their earlobe. Their clothing as well was different but it is kind of hard to explain.

As we all walked down a gray path many people gave us all strange looks. I felt out of place with my attire, for it did not fit in well, but nonetheless I kept my head held high. I would not let these new things, distract me.

I had no clue, what so ever, as to what we needed to do next. Master Kenshin did not explain everything to well. He never was able to.

I needed to think of a plan, but these street were to noisy for me to come up with anything. I noticed that a lot of the people were speaking English. I understood it and I can speak some of it, maybe I should ask some one for help.

"Ok, Kazu we are here. Now what do we do?" Seiko asked.

I stopped walking and turned to face her."Well, Master Kenshin said this man was a great teacher. Where would you find a teacher?" I replied

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Akemi suggested.

"Hi there I am Haya. Do you think you could tell me where a teacher might be?" Haya being the first to use her English, asked the first person to pass her by. It happen to be a boy a little younger than all of us wearing a red and black pattern shirt that was unbutton and revealed another black shirt.

"A school?" he answered and scoffed then walked away.

"Rude little bastard." Seiko said crossing her arms.

"A school." I repeated " Maybe all these rooms and buildings are places that serve a different purpose."

"That sound right." Akemi said. She pointed to a room that was lit up brightly and had many clothes. "This is probably used to get clothes. See how the people browse through the clothing and then come to the front to exchange money for it."

"How do you know its money?" Haya asked

"See they give the worker coins and the green paper is probably used as money too." Akemi summed up.

"Whatever! Lets just ask around and see if anyone knows about this 'great teacher'!" Seiko exclaimed

"Yes that may be easier." I agreed

I noticed that something caught Seiko's attention. It was a little boy around the age 6 or 7, I was a bit concern because the boy was alone and it was in the middle of the night.

"You need something kid?" Seiko asked uncrossing her arms.

"Are you a superhero?" The kid asked he was drowning in his over sized blue shirt and tan baggy pants. His black hat hovered over his adorable green eyes.

"I don't know kid, do I look like a superhero?" she asked politely.

"Yes, you look really cool." Seiko smiled at his compliment. She bent over putting her hands on her hips and met the child eye to eye.

"Where are your parents kid?" He pointed behind him at the lit up room with the many clothes.

"In the store." he said. Seiko stood up and grinned at him "Well go tell them that I said that you are a really nice kid. My friends and I have to complete an important task so we have to get going so, see ya around kid." she winked at him.

We watched as he ran back into the 'store'. Seiko turned around to face us and we all smiled at her.

"What?" she asked "That was really sweet Seiko." Akemi said

"And you did it again." Haya smiled. "Did what?" Seiko asked.

"You put your hands on your hips and started swaying them around like you always do." Haya said putting her hands on her hips and moving them side to side. Akemi and I giggled as Seiko crossed her arms and abruptly turn away from us.

"Shut up!" she yelled

I cleared my throat to contain my laughter. "We must keep searching for this 'Great Teacher'." I said

We walked the brightly lit street searching for any sign of a "Great Teacher'. We even asked many people if they knew anyone like that,but none of them knew.

"Argh! This is very annoying!" Seiko exclaimed in frustration.

We sat in a alley to get away from all the noise and the crowds. It wasn't all that pleasant to be in. There was a big container that contained a lot of garbage.

Seiko leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. "We will never find him like this." she stated

Akemi stood next to her and shifted her weight onto one foot. "What are we suppose to do now?" she asked.

Haya sat down on a box and rested her elbows on her knees,and her head in her hands. "I'm so tired." she complained.

"We need to find a place to rest." I said

"You can come rest at my place." said a new voice.I turned around to see a tall man dressed in all black. He had four other men with him dressed in all black as well. They seem to be armed with knives and a really strange small gun.

"That would be great-"

"No thank you!" I quickly interrupted Haya. These men were not trying to be nice.

"But Kazu!" Haya protested. I ignored her.

"So Kazu," the man said approaching me. "Why don't you say you and I go back to my place and get to know each other better? I'm a really nice guy." he was really close now and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. You would think a man would know better then to bother women with a weapon. I guess this guy was really confident.

I pushed him away with much force and he stumbled back.

"I said no thank you." I repeated. "Why you little." he was now angry and came at me. I was fully prepared to fight when something came between me and the man.

It started to beat the man. I finally realized it was a turtle in the form of a man. Then more of the turtle like creature fell from above and started to fight with the other men.

I noticed that they had weapons of a Ninja. Sai's, _Nunchaku's_, a Bo staff, and _Katana's. _Master Kenshin did mention that the 'Great Teacher' had followers, could they be it?

They quickly finished off the men and quickly retreated up above, all except one he had a blue bandana over his eyes. He put his Katana's in their sheath on his back and stared at me.

For some reason my stomach felt strange and I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Leo what are you doing lets go!" called one of the turtles. This snapped me out of my daze I quickly glanced above where I saw the other turtle. I looked back at the one named Leo.

"Aren't you gonna scream or something?" He asked.

"Why should I?" I asked

"Leo!" I heard the other turtle again. Leo quickly jumped up on a big box like object and exceeded to the top and disappeared.

I turned around to the girls. "We got to follow them."

* * *

**Ok so that is the end of the chapter. please review feel free to suggest anything tell me if u liked it or not, or if you have any questions. LET ME KNOW ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3 I Hope we Can All be Friends

**Hi people! I got some really good reviews and I am happy! Although it was only a few I still love you all for taking the time to review. ^.^ There were a couple of questions and I a sure you they will be answered later on in the story. Thank you all who read this.**

**I do not own TMNT just my OC's**

* * *

Seiko's POV

What? follow those freak shows? I don't care if they are some kind of mutated super turtle, they interrupted our fight! Kazu was just about to pound that idiot and they had to drop out of the sky! What do I look like? Some kind of damsel in distress?

We were now on top of the buildings jumping and flipping from one to the next. To be honest it was fun and exciting, but I still don't know why we're following them.

"Hey! Kazu, whats the deal? Why are we chasing after these idiots?" I asked. I was running right next to her jumping over anything that got in my way.

"Master Kenshin said that the 'Great teacher' had followers." she replied in a calm tone although she was running with intense speed.

"Yeah, how do you know that those freaks are them?" I asked matching her speed.

"Who are we to judge Seiko?" Kazu asked. I felt my face expression morph into a serious one.

_'Who was I to judge?' _I thought.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" I heard Haya cry.

"Yeah, slow down!" Akemi pleaded. Kazu and I slowed down some so they could catch up. I looked ahead and saw one jump to the next building.

"I'm going to run ahead." I told Kazu. She nodded and I increased my speed. I soon approached the one that I spotted. He was wearing an Orange bandana and had _Nanchaku's_ at his side.

"Hey!" I yelled as I jumped in front of him, blocking his path way.

"See Leo I told you there was something up with these girls!" I heard one yell. I turned around and saw one with a Red bandana charge at me with his Sai's.

"Raph wait!" I heard another yell. I quickly pulled out my Suntetsu's and blocked his weapons from hitting me.

"Listen you freak I'm-" I tried to say.

"I don't what to hear it!" he yelled "You tried to attack my brother!"

Attack his brother all I did was jump in front of him. We pulled way and I put my Suntetsu's away.

"I'm not gonna waste my weapons on you. Come fight me with your fist, Hot head!" I yelled letting my temper get the best of me.

"Are you tryin' to get on my bad side?!" he asked putting his Sai's away.

"I thought I was already on it." I said getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright you asked for it!" he said charging at me.

"Raph stop!" I heard one say. "Seiko enough!" I heard Kazu, but it was to late. This Raph and I had already engaged into combat.

He threw many punches and I dodged most of them. He managed to hit me on my arm and stomach. It hurt and I know I would have a bruise there later. I managed to hit him on his shell thing but that only hurt me. I then stood back some and kicked the side of his face, sending him stumbling to the left.

He came at me again and I went to him, but the next thing I knew I was flipped over in the air and landed roughly on my back. I heard a loud grunt come from the Raph guy I was fighting. I looked above my head and saw Kazu standing above me and the Raph guy.

Kazu.

"I said enough! Seiko, we are here to asked for there help. Not to become enemies. You!." she pointed to Raph. "Don't be so quick to act."

I stood up holding my head. "Kazu! Why did you have to go and do that!?" I exclaimed

"I told you to stop and you kept going." she stated in a really calm tone but a serious expression on her face.

"Are you alright Seiko?" Haya asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked clutching my arm. It really hurt.

Akemi came and examined my arm. "Well now you have a really huge bruise."

"I'm sorry kid, I overreacted." I turned around to see Raph standing now, with a regretful look plastered on his face.

"Kid? Who you callin' kid?" I asked some-what offended.

"I am Kazu, this is Seiko." Kazu started with introductions gesturing to me. "This is Haya and Akemi." she gestured to each of them.

The one with the blue bandana started talking. "I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Raphael," he pointed to the one I just fought "Donatello," he pointed to one with a purple bandana and a bo staff. "And Michelangelo." he pointed to the one from earlier with the Orange bandana. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Tell me, were you all trained by a 'Great teacher'?" Kazu asked. "You all seem to be very skilled in fighting. Who taught you?"

"We were all trained by our father." Leonardo answered.

"May we meet him?" Kazu asked.

"I'm sorry but our father-" he started to decline but Kazu interrupted him.

"Please it is very important. We were sent by our Master to find him and his followers. I believe that your father is the 'Great teacher' we have been searching for."

Leonardo crossed his arms,"What do you mean? Whats wrong?" he asked. "From our world there is a very powerful man, who seeks to capture us and gain our power to bring the world to ruins." Kazu summed up.

There was probably more to explain but we had to speak to there teacher. Maybe he could help us understand more.

He looked at Kazu as if not really believing her, but the determine look on her face probably changed his mind. "Come on I will take you to him you can explain things further there." He said and turned around and started running again, with his brothers behind him. We ran after them, jumping and flipping.

Haya appeared next to me running,"I hope we can all be friends." she said with worry in her tone.

I just hope they will understand.

* * *

**Ok this chapter was pretty short. And Raph and Seiko got off to a bad start. In the next chapter I will try to make it longer and I will try to reveal some of the things that are strange about the girls and what there power is. We already know that Akemi changes form in the water she grows a fish tail and gills, but what is up with the markings on her face. Seiko can summon fire but why does she have lizard scales on her forearm. There are some strange things about Haya and Kazu too and that will be revealed later. Please review. Feel free to suggest thing that I could use that would be most helpful, and if you have any other questions I would do my very best to answer them the best I can without revealing to much, so LET ME KNOW! ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4 Master Splinter

**Hello lovely people. Ok so I intended to post this on Monday but I got lazy and didn't do anything for a long time lol. here is the Fourth chapter to Who Are We to Judge. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Leo's Pov

My brothers and I jumped from one building to the next with those girls following behind. Seeing that these girls obviously aren't from here I decided to believe them. Hopefully Master Splinter will hear them out. If what they're saying is true we have big trouble coming to New York.

Great, just great. It was only a few months ago when we defeated the brother hood of evil and the 13 monsters that escaped because of them.

We all jumped down from a building and into an ally. I opened the sewage hole and looked at the four girls, they didn't seem phased. "Its here. Sorry if it the smell bothers you." I told them.

"It's fine." The girl with the white hair, Kazu said. She then jumped down into the hole followed by the one wearing orange, Haya, then the one with black hair, Akemi, then the one that picked a fight with Raph, Seiko.

My brothers and I then jumped in after them and began to lead the way to our lair. If what these girls are saying is true Master Splinter will be happy to help. I pulled a lever and the doors slid open. We all walked in.

"Maybe you guys should wait here. My brothers and I will talk to our father first." I told them. Kazu nodded. We walked into Splinters' room and knelled before him.

"What is it Leonardo?" he asked me. "Master Splinter while we were out on patrol, we came across these four women." I told him. His eyebrows raised probably getting the wrong idea.

"No, Master Splinter nothing like that." I told him. "These women are not from here. They claim that a new threat is coming to New York."

"Yeah they also said they were sent by their master to find you." Donnie spoke. Master Splinter stood up. "Bring them in at once." He instructed. My brother and I stood up and went out of the room to bring them in.

"Will he see us?" Kazu asked. I nodded my head and she smiled. We all walked back in, my brothers and I sat on the side while the girls kneeled in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kazu, and these are my friends Seiko, Akemi, and Haya." Kazu answered.

"Why are you here exactly?" Splinter asked with his back facing them. "We were sent by our master to find you and your followers. There is a demon called Hisashi, he is after us and we beg for your help." Splinter was silent for a moment. "Where are you from?" he asked

"Japan." she answered. Tension grew in the room while we waited for Splinters reply.

_"Dono yo ni watashi wa anata ga shinjitsu o itte iru shitte iru nodesuka?"_  
_'How do I know you are telling the truth?'_ Splinter asked in Japanese. I could only understand bit and pieces of what he was saying.

_"Watashi wa anata ni usowotsuku riyu ga nai."_  
_"I have no reason to lie to you."_ Kazu answered frowning slightly.

The room was silent. Splinter was silent.

_"Watashitachi wa anata no tasuke o hitsuyo to shite kudasai. Watashitachi no masuta wa, Edo Nihon kara watashitachi o soshin-"_  
_"Please we need your help. Our master sent us from Edo Japan to-"_ Kazu started to say.

_"Usotsuki! Edo, Tokyo no toshimae ni kaimei sa remashita!" _  
_"Liar! Edo was renamed Tokyo many years ago!"_ Splinter yelled still not facing us. "Leonardo you have brought liars into our home!"

"No! We are not lying! There is someone named Hisashi. He seeks to capture us and absorb our power to bring calamity to the world. True we are not from this time but our master, Master Kenshin saw you in a vision and thought best to send us here, to this time, to ask for your help." Kazu said.

She then bowed further to the floor, "Please help us. We did not mean to bring you such a burden."

Master Splinter was silent once again. I didn't know what to make of all this. I didn't even understand some of it. They are from a different time, someone is after them... they need our help.

"Sensei. Obviously these girls are telling the truth. We should help them." I interjected.

"You said you were not from this time. What time are you from?" Donnie asked the girls. Kazu rose from her bowing position and looked at him.

"We are from the past, although I'm not sure how long ago." she responded. "If you're from the past how did you get here in the future?" He asked

"He sent us through a cave. I have no clue how it is possible, our master had no time to explain everything to us, Hisashi was after us. We left as our master ran into battle with him." Kazu lowered her head.

"Listen!" Seiko spoke out, "Hisashi is bad news. We have had many run ins and clashes with him in the past, in _our_ past, all in which are horrible memories I wish I could forget. As much as I don't want to accept it, we need your help."

"To be honest we are not strong enough to beat him. We need more training." Kazu stated.

Master Splinter finally turned around and faced everyone. "My sons and I will do everything we can to help you and to help the world. You are not lying to us are?" he asked.

Kazu quickly stood up and bowed. "No we are not. Thank you." Her friends stood up as well and bowed.

A smile spread across Splinters face. "Good. You may address me as Master Splinter, or Sensei. You are also allowed to reside here."

"Thank you." They all said at once.

With that Master Splinter left and Kazu turned to us with a bright smile.

* * *

**Ok how was that? If its not so good just tellin you... I got lazy. My next chapter wont be so bad. Anyway Please review and tell me anything Bye-bye!**


	5. Ooooo Pizza!

**Hey lovely people. Thanks so much for reading! I hope with each chapter I do I am getting better and better... Probably not. But I will practice really hard! Ok I do NOT own TMNT!**

* * *

Raph's POV

"So... we get to stay?" Haya asked. You could tell she was the youngest.

"Yep! Ya got that right girly!" Seiko said as she swung her arm over Haya's shoulder.

We all went into the living room. "Leonardo-senpai, may I look around?" Haya asked with wide hazel eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead." Leo dismissed. She squealed with excitement and ran off. The scared looking one named Akemi barely touched my shoulder. I looked at her and her entire face was flushed red.

"Yeah, go knock yourself out." I told her. She bowed slightly and walked over to Haya.

"So, what's the story about Hisashi? Could you explain a little more?" Donnie asked.

"Well you see when we were all little children, we didn't really have a home." The calm looking one named Kazu started. "We were traveling the country side of Japan and decided to rest at a stream right outside a small village. Things got weird and a strange man came to us."

"What do you mean, things got weird?" Donnie asked. I noticed Seiko narrowed her eyes at Kazu , and she noticed too.

"Uh... um... You know... uh... like girl problems?" She was a terrible liar. Her was all flushed and she twisted and laced her fingers together in a weird way. Seiko smacked her forehead. I remember Casey telling me what happens during these girl problems. Honestly I thought it was funny the way their mood could completely change during these special times.

"Anyway," Seiko started for her. "He helped us the best way he could although we didn't trust him we thanked him anyway. He said we weren't wanted in the village so we tried to leave. Then he found out we were with out a home and tried to take us in." She scoffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Well what else happened?" Mikey asked.

"We assumed he was a very lecherous man and tried to leave again. The next thing we knew everything went black and the next time we woke up we were in a small room tied up." Kazu said.

"He sensed that we were, er, different and said he kidnapped us because of that. We barley managed to get away from him." Seiko continued.

"Yes if it had not been for Master Kenshin. Ever since he saved us that night he has raised and trained us."

"So what exactly did Hisashi want with you guys?" Leo asked. A very serious look found its way to Kazu's face.

" We all harbour a unique ability that none of us understand quite yet, not even Master Kenshin understood. Hisashi wishes to take that away from us only to make him more powerful than he already is." Kazu answered.

" So how is this guy powerful? What is he?" I asked.

"We don't really know. He ain't human. He is able to transform into some sort of spider like being." Seiko answered.

" We have battled with him many times each day he got stronger as of us. But he suddenly stopped attacking us. For 3 years he did show his face."

"So what were your guy's plan?" Leo asked.

"We were told by our master to travel here. He told us that Hisashi was returning and that he was more powerful, that we would need help defeating him. He said he had a vision about a magical cave that would take us here into the future, where we would find you and your master."

"So you guys are from the past?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, Kenshin made this whole speech about how going into the future would slow him down but will also make him stronger? Yada yada yada! I kinda just stunned him out." Seiko mentioned.

"But how is that possible time travel hasn't even been invented yet."

"Mind boggling I know." Akemi reappeared next to Seiko. "I assumed that maybe it will only be temporary. That maybe we have to go back if and when our mission is complete." I could tell she was a downer.

"Perhaps Akemi. However I ask that you and Master Splinter train us more. Master Kenshin didn't like to push us past our limit." Kazu smiled at us.

"Excellent idea Kazu." Master Splinter walked in. "Tomorrow we will all spar. You better get your rest tonight."

"Hai Sensei." My brothers and I replied. He looked at the girls waiting for their reply.

"Hai Sensei." They all said. He then walked away. We all head an unbelievably loud grumbling sound.

"What was that?" Mikey asked. Haya giggled.

"It was my stomach." She grinned.

"Are you guys hungry?" Leo asked.

"Very." Haya said.

"I am." Akemi answered.

" I could eat." Seiko said.

"Of course you can." I joked and led everyone to the kitchen.

" What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Seiko yelled in my ear. "Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, no of course not." I replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh! I've been in this room before. It has a strong smell." Haya covered her nose.

"Yeah, yeah never mind that I know something that you guys are gonna love." Mikey said. He pulled out a box of leftover pepperoni pizza we had from earlier today.

"You guys ever heard of pizza?" Mikey asked.

"Oooo pizza! Is it good?" Haya asked.

"Try it and find out." Mikey said handing her a slice. She took it and sniffed it.

"Come on you guys all try some." He said letting the girls take one.

"Seiko let's try it together at the same OK." Haya said.

"Alright." She nodded. My bros and I all grabbed a slice for ourselves.

"OK on 3. 1...2...3!" They took a bite.

"Mmm its really good." Seiko admitted.

" Its delightful!" Haya cheered.

"OK it your guys turn." Donnie smiled. Kazu and Akemi looked at each other and then hesitantly took a bite.

"Its actually quite good." Kazu said.

" Its pig and bread... tomato...and something else." Akemi discovered.

" Cheese! Don't forget cheese!" Mikey said.

"Oh is that so?" She asked.

We all finished our pizza. "You guys could sleep in the living room we'll get you some blankets." Leo said heading up stairs.

"Thank you." Kazu said. "Thank you all."

* * *

**Argh! Lame way to end it but I wanted to get this chapter across. T_T but um plz review tell me wat ya till next time! ^•^**


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Haya!

**Hey lovely ppl here is the sixth chapter I hope u enjoy it. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

* * *

"OK don't go easy on me." Haya said getting into a fighting stance with her golden staff.

"Alright I won't." Mikey replied taking out his Nun chucks.

"Hajime!" Splinter shouted

Quickly Haya swung her staff at him, he dodged it. He flung one of his nun chucks at her but she blocked the attack with her staff. Haya threw various kicks and swings at him but he deflected them all.

" I just want to hit you once!" She whined swinging her staff at his head. He ducked and swept at her feet. Quickly,before he could knock her down, she jumped up onto her staff, balancing on it perfectly.

"Hey how'd you get up there?" Mikey asked. She giggled.

" Haya is showing off." Seiko told Kazu . Everyone else was sitting on the sideline watching the two youngest spar. Mikey kicked the staff from under neath her, but she quickly jumped up and flipped behind him. Mikey kicked up her staff into his hand. "Drop something." He said getting into a fighting stance with her staff.

"Uh oh." Her face paled for a quick moment but then she smiled. "Guess I'll just have to get it back."

She ran toward him and threw multiple kicks and punches. Mikey blocked them all then swung at her. She jumped up and landed on her staff again.

" Hi!" She giggled and Mikey blushed. She jumped off and kneed the staff out of his grip and caught it in her own. Quickly she swung her staff at him. He moved out of the way before it could hit him. She swung again but this time Mikey grabbed the staff and flipped her onto her back.

"You said not to go easy." Mikey reminded her putting out a hand. She grabbed it and rubbed her head. "I did, didn't I?"

"That was good Haya. You have a very good balance and good reflexes. Winner advances," Splinter spoke. "Mikey will spar with Akemi next."

"Huh? M-me? B-but uh I-I don't uh... I mean, I j-just um I-I'm just not good at this." Akemi stuttered curling her fingers around her mouth, something she did when she was really nervous or shy.

"Come on Akemi you can do it." Leo told her. "Yeah ya got try girl." Seiko added

"They are right Akemi. How do you wish to face your enemies if you can not simply fight a comrad?" Splinter asked.

"But I am so clumsy." She protested. "Flow with the current Akemi." Kazu said.

"Y-yes but I'm not very stro-"

"Hey just give it your all." Donnie told her with a reassuring smile.

"O-okay." She hesitantly stood up and walked in front of Mikey. She awkwardly bowed to him.

"Draw out our blade Akemi." Splinter urged her.

"Oh right. Yes of course." She pulled out her wide sword and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll go easy on ya OK." Mikey told her getting into a stance himself. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She breathed then opened her eyes.

"Hajime!" Splinter shouted.

Akemi charged at him and swung her sword at him. He dodged all her attacks and swung his nun chucks at her. She managed to dodged most of them. Akemi jumped back giving them space. She breathed and grazed her hand over her sword.

"With the current." She said to herself. She looked at Mikey. "Give it my all." She ran toward him and swung her sword down at him but he moved out of the way. She round house kicked at him but he dodge it. She threw many punches but he blocked them all. She threw one last punch but he grabbed it and flipped her over onto her back.

"I lost." She said.

"That is alright Akemi. You were very graceful in your movement." Splinter told her.

Mikey helped her up. "Maybe you just need more practice."

"A lot of practice." She corrected.

"Winner advances. Mikey will fight Seiko."

"Alright! My turn!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet. She walked in front of him. "Come at me with all you got pretty boy." She said taking our her Suntetsu's.

"Aww you think I'm pretty." Mikey joked. They both got into a stance.

"Hajime!"

Seiko jumped in front of Mikey surprising him. She kicked him in his side making him stumble to the right. He regained his balance and swung his nunchuck at her. She dodged it and grabbed his arm flipping him over onto his back.

"Winner advances. Seiko."

"I didn't hurt you did I." She smiled at him. "Nope not at all." He grunted trying to get up.

"Let me help you there." She grinned putting one hand on her hip and lent him the other. He took it and she pulled him up.

"Donatello your up." Splinter told him. Mikey sat in between Kazu and Akemi. Donnie stood in front of Seiko and took out his staff.

"Hajime!"

Seiko jumped up and aimed a kick for his shoulder, but he dodged her attack. She landed on all fours and swept at his feet. He flipped backwards and Seiko charged at him with her Sustetsu's. Donnie blocked all her attacks with his bo staff. She took the opportunity and swept at his feet again making him fall on his back.

"I win! Need help?" She asked leaning over him grinning. He took her hand and she helped him up. "Next." She said excitedly.

"Winner advances. Next to fight Seiko will be Raph."

"I'm gonna beat you this time. No interruption." She told him as he got up.

"Did you work your way up just to fight me? I'm touched." He said taking out his Sai's.

"Yeah ya better believe it. This is our rematch." She smirked.

"Hajime!"

She ran at him clashing their weapons together. She pulled back and swung her Suntetsu's at him. He deflected them with his Sais's. She jumped back giving them space and aimed a high kick for his head. He stepped back missing her foot. She threw many kicks and punches in which Raph blocked or dodged. She tried to kick him again but he grabbed her leg. He smirked and she gritted her teeth. "Gotcha." She growled at him but quickly pulled her foot in, pulling him with it, and punched his face making him stagger back. She jumped up and tried to kick him but he flipped her over into her back.

"What." She said with disbelief. "Rrrgh, you beat me!"

"Yeah. I did." He said towering over her.

"Winner advances. Ralphel. That was very good Seiko, you were very...aggressive."

"Need help there crazy girl?" He asked. She growled at the new nickname, but took his hand anyway.

She dusted herself off and placed her hands on her hips. "We will fight again. And I _will_ beat you." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah well you can keep telling yourself that." He replied crossing his arms.

"Kazu." She stood up and bowed to Raph and he bowed back. "Are you gonna use your weapon?" He asked.

She shook her head. "My bow and arrows probably wouldn't be of much use to me right now." She said getting into a stance.

"Alright then." He said putting away his Sai's.

"Hajime!"

She ran at him faking a punch, but instead flipped behind him and kicked his side making him stumble to the left. Regaining his footing he charged at her and she ran at him. They threw various punches and kicks, each only dodging and blocking only some. Raph threw another punch but she ducked out of the way, grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. She kicked his legs knocking him down.

"Winner advances. Kazu will fight Leonardo next."

"What! Ya gotta be kidding me!" Raph exclaimed. Kazu said nothing.

Leo stood up and walked over to Kazu. They both bowed to each other.

"Hajime!"

They ran towards each other. Kazu threw many punches but he blocked them all with ease. He kicked her making her fall back, before she could hit the floor she flipped backwards landing on her feet. She ran at him and aimed a kick at him. He pushed her leg aside blocked the oncoming fist.

"I never seen Kazu have such a hard time." Seiko said noticing the light sweat forming on Kazu's skin and her panting softly.

Before anyone knew it Kazu was on her back.

"H-he... he beat Kazu." The girls all said with shocked expressions.

"You ok?" Leo asked offered her his hand. She smile sweetly at him and took it. "You are a really skilled fighter."

"Kazu." Splinter said grabbing her attention. "You were surprisingly calm during your fight with Leonardo, yet your attacks were very powerful. However there is much to teach you."

"Thank you, Sensei." She replied.

"Seiko. You were confident in your fight against Mikey, Donnie, and especially Ralphel." She smirked. "There is much to teach you also."

"Akemi." He said moving on. "You weren't as confident as Seiko but your movements were very graceful and you gave your best when the time was needed. However, there is much to teach you."

"Haya." She smiled. "I was amazed at how quick you were, and your remarkable balance. There is much to teach you as well." He faced them all. "I will teach you the ways of a ninja. My sons will help you also."

"Yeah sure in fact they can come on patrol with us tonight." Leo said.

"Good idea Leonardo."

"Yay! Patrol we're going on patrol!" Haya jumped up and down. "Wait. What do we do on patrol." She asked.

"We're just going to go out and check and see if everything is OK." Mikey answered.

"Hey Casey said he wanted to come with us. He is a real fun guy, you'll like him." Raph said.

"You all better be going." Splinter reminded them.

-Oo-Oo-

"Where's Casey? He said to meet him on the roof of his building." Raph complained.

"I'm here, I'm here." Said a voice coming from the shadows. Casey stepped out.

"Where have you been?" Raph asked. "Over slept. Who are they?" He asked noticing the girls.

"I'm Haya!" She exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Woah girly, calm down." He said.

"And these are my friends, Kazu , Seiko, and Akemi!"

"Nice to meet you all. So how'd you guys meet the turtles."

"Its a long story." Leo told him. Casey sat down on an air vent. "I'm listening. Id like to know how these human girls met my mutant friends."

They told him how they met and why the girls were there. Also about the new evil coming for them.

"So let me get this straight. These girls are from the past and were sent here by their master, to ask for your help to defeat this Hisashi?" They all nodded. "Yeah sounds about right." He got up.

Running above the streets of New York, Casey, the turtles, and the girls ended up downtown. They decided to rest for awhile atop and old court house building.

" Slow night huh." Raph said looking over the edge.

"Yeah we did get to stop a few robberies." Leo said next to him.

"Man, I was really looking for some action tonight." Casey said rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong Casey?" Donnie asked.

"Oh its just that... well April is just stressing too much over the wedding. She says that every single little thing has to be perfect. What is it with women and their wedding day?" He answered.

"A woman's wedding day is suppose to be the most special day of her life. Ever since she's was a little girl she has been dreaming of that special day. That's why she is making a big deal out of it. My advice to you would be to just let her plan it. She maybe angry and stressed now but on that day, she will be very happy." Kazu explained with a smile.

"So the girl your marrying is named April, what she like?" Haya asked standing next to him. "Will we meet her? Is she really pretty, she must be really pretty, April is a really pretty name. Oh how did she acted when you asked her?" She continued to bombard him with various questions.

"Damn she can be really annoying sometimes." Seiko said. She was perched on the edge of the building next to Raph. "What was that?" She asked snapping her head to the right.

" What was what? I didn't hear anything." Donnie said.

"Yo Haya, you heard that too." She asked. Haya nodded. "I think we have trouble." She said taking out her staff.

"Hear what? What are you guys talking about?" Akemi asked taking out her sword. Kazu took out her bow.

"Its coming from over there." Seiko said gesturing to the right and taking out her Suntetsu's. Casey and the turtles took out their weapons.

"OK what exactly are you guys hearin'?" Casey asked.

Leo looked in the direction Seiko mentioned and saw five figures move in the dark shadows.

"Foot ninjas." He said and just at that two jumped out of the shadows and attacked Seiko. The rest followed suit and attacked everyone else. Soon each of them were fighting at least three.

"Why are they attacking us?" Kazu asked Leo since he was the closest to her.

"Uh they just like to, uh pick a fight with us every now and then." He said clashing swords with two.

"So they are your enemy?" She asked. "You can say that. Maybe like a frenemy."

"That makes no sense." Seiko said knocking one out.

"Tonight they are our enemy." Raph said kicking one into the another.

"Well ya got your action tonight Casey." Mikey said smashing two their heads together.

" Yeah, I did." He replied hitting one in the back with his hockey stick.

The Foot ninjas were now starting to retreat. Haya swung her staff at one making it fly back. Another ran at her and kicked her in her gut sending her flying over the edge.

"Haya!" They all yelled. Mikey ran over and kicked the ninja away and looked over the edge. All the Foot retreated.

Mikey frantically looked for her but couldn't find her. "Haya!" He yelled.

"I'm OK!" He looked straight down and saw that she was hanging from the flag pole. He saw that she wasn't hanging from it by her hands, but instead something long and furry.

"You have a tail!"

* * *

**Whew! Loooong chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Let me know how you guys liked it. OK till next time. Bye! ^.^**


End file.
